Rosyjska ruletka
by Arwenien
Summary: Snarry. Harry pracuje jako auror w ministerstwie magii. Tuż przed urlopem dostaje notatkę, z której wynika, że w domu Dusleyów ktoś użył magii. Postanawia to sprawdzić i udaje się na Privet Drive. Nie wie, że czeka go tam niespodziewane spotkanie i najbardziej nieprzewidywalne wakacje w jego życiu.


_**Ostrzeżenia:** przemoc, przekleństwa, scena erotyczna  
_

* * *

**Rosyjska ruletka**

* * *

Ron Weasley przywitał się z Terrence'em i Seamusem krótkim skinieniem głowy. Pomimo wczesnej godziny wokół panował harmider. Na niegdyś schludnej i spokojnej uliczce krzątali się pracownicy ministerstwa. Już kilka dni temu ewakuowano mieszkańców, a całą dzielnicę ogrodzono. Do mugolskich wiadomości podano informację o wybuchu gazu i konieczności renowacji całej instalacji. Jedynie czarodziejska prasa znała prawdę o rozgrywających się tu wydarzeniach. Dziennikarze wręcz oszaleli; wielu próbowało ominąć aurorski zakaz wstępu i zdobyć materiały do artykułów. Udało się to tylko Ricie Skeeter, ale po obszernym, opatrzonym zdjęciami reportażu, który jeszcze tego samego dnia pojawił się w „Proroku Codziennym", postawiono nowe, tym razem skuteczniejsze zabezpieczenia.

— Jakieś postępy?

— Nic a nic, szefie.

Weasley westchnął ciężko i nerwowo zmierzwił włosy.

— Posłaliście negocjatora?

— Nawet _dwóch_. Wskórali jedynie tyle, że Potter oberwał tnącą klątwą. Wyglądało to źle, naprawdę źle. Jeśli w najbliższym czasie nie dostanie pomocy, wykrwawi się.

— Módlmy się, aby ten sukinsyn rzucił uzdrawiające zaklęcie — dodał Seamus.

— Myślisz, że rzuci? Nie sądzę. Widać, że spisał Pottera na straty. Nic do niego nie dociera.

Ron spojrzał na podupadły dom; wygięte frontowe drzwi i potłuczone okna. Przez ostatni tydzień próbowali prawie wszystkiego. Ten czas odcisnął piętno na całym aurorskim wydziale, a szczególnie na nim. Do własnego domu wracał tylko po to, by przespać się kilka godzin i przekazać rodzinie najnowsze informacje. Jego matka płakała za każdym razem.

Czy po tak długim czasie osłony wystarczająco osłabły? Czy uda im się?

— Wchodzimy — zadecydował.

Seamus wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło. Terrence natomiast skrzywił się i otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować. Ron zmierzył go gniewnym spojrzeniem.

— Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa — wysyczał, robiąc krok do przodu. Stanął twarzą w twarz przed Ślizgonem, który jakimś cudem stał się aurorem. Wiedział, że ten podły gad nie lubił Harry'ego i nie obchodziło go, czy wyjdzie z tego żywy. — Nie pozwolę mojemu najlepszemu kumplowi tam zdechnąć, jasne?

Terrence uniósł wyniośle podbródek.

— Kingsley nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się dowie.

— Kingsley poparłby moją decyzję.

Merlinie, jakim cudem Harry dawał sobie z nim radę? Czy Terrence był po prostu zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by sprzeciwić się komuś, za kim ludzie szli w ogień? Tak, zdecydował Ron z odrazą, ktoś taki jak on nie odważy się zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań czy kwestionować słów osoby darzonej szacunkiem graniczącym z czcią. To dlatego Harry tak szybko awansował, a Ron pozostał jedynie jego zastępcą. Harry Potter był nie tylko utalentowanym czarodziejem, ale i bohaterem. A kim był on, _Ron Weasley?_ Jedynie dobrym aurorem, jednym z wielu.

— Wchodzimy — powtórzył stanowczo, zamykając dyskusję.

Wiedział, że ryzykowali, a szanse na powodzenie akcji były minimalne, ale musieli spróbować. To jedyne, co im pozostało. Zanim zaczął wydawać polecenia, spojrzał ostatni raz na dom. Udawał opanowanie, ale jego serce uderzało o klatkę piersiową w szaleńczym rytmie. Po cichu modlił się, aby po wtargnięciu do środka nie zastali tam jedynie martwego ciała Harry'ego.

~oOo~

_Dwa tygodnie wcześniej…_

Harry zamknął oczy i pomasował skronie. Stos piętrzących się przed nim dokumentów groził przechyleniem się i rozsypaniem po całym biurze. Co Kingsley wyobrażał sobie, mianując go Koordynatorem Brygady Uderzeniowej? To było po prostu śmieszne. Ledwo skończył trzyletnie szkolenie i kompletnie nie znał się na biurokracji ministerstwa. Owszem, pokonał Voldemorta, tak, podczas kursu aurorskiego był na swoim roczniku najlepszym adeptem, i jasne, przejął z sukcesem dowodzenie, kiedy Wilkins, poprzedni koordynator, został trafiony uśmiercającą klątwą. Harry jednak dobrze radził sobie w walce, a kompletnie nie nadawał się do papierkowej roboty. Teraz nie tylko każdą, dosłownie _każdą_, akcję musiał skrupulatnie udokumentować, ale także miał obowiązek zdawania comiesięcznych raportów z pracy podwładnych, tworzenia podsumowań działania Brygady i kreślenia wykresów wydajności. To był jakiś koszmar i ten jeden raz nawet Ron mu nie zazdrościł. Gdy przed powrotem do domu jego przyjaciel posyłał mu współczujące spojrzenie, Harry miał ochotę po prostu mu przyłożyć. W takich chwilach naprawdę nienawidził swojej pracy.

Przetarł oczy, po czym zerknął ponuro na prześladującą go od tygodnia wieżyczkę dokumentów. Trudno, zajmie się tym po urlopie. I tak za kwadrans kończy zmianę, więc rozpoczynanie teraz czegokolwiek było pozbawione sensu.

Nagle na jego biurku pojawił się purpurowy samolocik. Na prawym skrzydle wyraźnie odznaczała się złota pieczęć Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów. Harry skrzywił się. Ich cały wydział to jedno wielkie pośmiewisko. Jedyne, co potrafili robić w dobrze, to wykrywać użycie magii w obecności mugoli. To, co najważniejsze, czyli namierzenie czarodzieja łamiącego prawo stanowiło już jedną wielką zgadywankę — o czym zresztą przekonał się na własnej skórze, kiedy niesłusznie oskarżono go lewitowanie leguminy podczas feralnych wakacji po skończeniu pierwszej klasy. Czy oni nawet nie potrafili odróżniać magii skrzata domowego od magii czarodzieja? Nic dziwnego, że ministerstwo stało się bezradne wobec poczynań Voldemorta.

Otrząsając się z tych ponurych rozmyślań, Harry rozwinął wiadomość. Na samej górze znajdował się dopisek:

_Pomyślałam, że Cię to zainteresuje. Kate __ :*_

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w namalowane serduszko i to coś obok, co symbolizowało pocałunek. Ta kobieta była niemożliwa. Nieraz już jej tłumaczył, że między nimi nic nie będzie, a ona mimo to wciąż próbowała z nim flirtować choćby poprzez kartkę papieru. Potrząsnął głową ze zrezygnowaniem i spojrzał niżej.

_Privet Drive nr 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. 15 lipca 2001 r. o godz. 17:40 wykryto użycie zaklęć Silencio i Petrificus Totalus na dwóch mugolach; Petunii i Vernonie Dursley. Niezidentyfikowana różdżka. Uwagi dodatkowe: P.D. i V.D. nie są objęci standardowym Kodeksem Tajności Czarów, nie jest konieczne użycie Obliviate._

Ze zdumienia brwi Harry'ego uniosły się aż na sam czubek głowy. Od czasu zakończenia wojny każdy poszedł w swoją stronę i wreszcie Dursleyowie mogli żyć swoim zwykłym, nudnym, mugolskim życiem, więc skąd teraz w ich domu wziął się czarodziej? Harry przejrzał w myślach listę osób, którzy znali Dursleyów, ale jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, aby którakolwiek z nich pałała chęcią złożenia im wizyty. Kate miała rację. Tą sprawą zdecydowanie wolał zająć się sam.

~oOo~

Po podrzuceniu do boksu Rona akt „na wczoraj" — skoro jest jego zastępcą, niech też ma coś do roboty — i rzuceniu Seamusowi wymuszonego uśmiechu, po tym jak ten krzyknął na cały wydział: „Miłego urlopu, Harry! Bądź grzeczny i pamiętaj o kremie przeciwsłonecznym!", aportował się na Privet Drive.

Co było do przewidzenia, dom pod numerem czwartym nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Trawnik wciąż był idealnie przystrzyżony, grządki perfekcyjnie wypielone, a podjazd nieskazitelnie wysprzątany. A sam dom jak to dom w tej okolicy — niczym nie wyróżniał się od swoich sąsiadów. Harry rzucił szybkie zaklęcie zwodzące w celu ukrycia przed mugolami różdżki oraz aurorskich szat i skierował się do frontowych drzwi. Jednak zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, ktoś otworzył je od wewnątrz.

Przed Harrym stanął mężczyzna, którego nie widział przez niemal rok.

— _Snape?!_

— Elokwentny jak zawsze — przywitał go Snape z uśmieszkiem. — Bądź tylko łaskaw nie celować we mnie różdżką, bo znając ciebie, zaraz czymś we mnie trafisz.

Przez dobrą chwilę potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w Snape'a, kompletnie oszołomiony. Miał wrażenie, jakby przez ostatnie miesiące błądził w ciemności i dopiero teraz, po tak długim czasie, po raz pierwszy ujrzał słońce. Każdy dzień ubiegłego roku wyglądał tak samo: pobudka, wyjście do pracy, rozmowa z przyjaciółmi, odbębnienie papierkowej roboty, czasem jakieś wezwanie, a potem powrót do pustego mieszkania. Czasami znajdował sobie jakieś zajęcie, ale przez większość czasu miał wrażenie, że się dusi. Jedzenie było mdłe, przedmioty pozbawione barw, a każda radość przysłonięta żalem.

Aż do teraz.

— Boże, Snape! — Harry rzucił się mu na szyję. Jaka ulga… Przez tyle czasu… Czuł, jak ramiona obejmują go w mocnym uścisku. Wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając znajomy zapach piżma oraz ziół. — Szukałem cię, ale nigdzie… Gdzie byłeś? Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

— Potrzebowałem załatwić kilka spraw— wyszeptał.

Miał ochotę zaszlochać albo roześmiać się, albo zrobić obie te rzeczy naraz. Pewnie za chwilę wścieknie się i nawrzuca Snape'owi, że postąpił jak drań, że przez niego odchodził od zmysłów, nawet nie wiedząc, czy żyje, nie wiedząc praktycznie nic. Teraz jednak ważne było, że jest tutaj i nawet jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobi, już nigdy nie pozwoli mu odejść.

— Nigdy więcej tak nie rób — zażądał. — Nigdy więcej tak nie rób.

Snape zacieśnił wokół niego ramiona i zapewnił go:

— Nie zrobię. To mogę ci obiecać.

Uścisk rozluźnił się.

W następnej sekundzie przedpokój rozświetlił błysk czerwieni.

Potem była już tylko ciemność.

~oOo~

Głowa pękała mu, jakby ktoś rozłupał ją na pół. Leżał na podłodze, ale nie było mu zimno. Dziwne, w lochach zawsze było zimno, prawda? Jednak gdy uchylił ciężkie powieki, nie zobaczył obskurnej celi w podziemiach Malfoy Manor. Tę obrzydliwą tapetę w kwiaty rozpoznałby wszędzie; należała do salonu Dursleyów.

— Księżniczka się obudziła? Wspaniale.

W zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się Snape. Stał nad nim z założonymi na piersi rękoma i obserwował uważnie, zupełnie jakby oceniał, czy któraś z części ciała Harry'ego przyda mu się w jego najnowszym eliksirze.

— Oszołomiłeś mnie — To nie było pytanie.

— Oczywiście.

_Oczywiście? _Co to miało znaczyć?

Harry dźwignął się do siadu i natychmiast złapał za głowę. Świat zawirował tak mocno, że obawiał się, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Zacisnąć powieki i czekał aż wszystko ustanie. Gdy w końcu opuścił ręce, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nie całkowicie zdumiony. Jego nadgarstki obejmowały kajdanki z adamantu. Rozpoznał je od razu, bo nieraz używał takich na więźniach — adamant wchłaniał magię, dzięki czemu uniemożliwiał osobie noszącej go wykonywanie jakichkolwiek zaklęć.

Nagle poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a. Mężczyzna wyglądał na rozbawionego. Jego smukłe palce trzymały dwie różdżki — swoją i Harry'ego. Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, gdy tuż za jego plecami zobaczył Dursleyów. Oboje unosili się w powietrzu do góry nogami. Koścista twarz ciotki Petunii była czerwona od płaczu. Drżącymi rękoma starała się utrzymać spódnicę, która wciąż opadała. Ciało wuja Vernona natomiast zastygło pod dziwnym katem. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i można byłoby wziąć go za martwego, gdyby nie nerwowo poruszające się gałki.

Harry nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nic nie miało sensu. To musiał być jakiś chory sen.

— Niczego nie rozumiesz, prawda? — odezwał się Snape, idealnie odgadując jego myśli. — Pozwól zatem, że cię oświecę. Przedtem jednak… — Machnął niedbale różdżką. Pomiędzy kajdankami pojawił się łańcuch, łącząc ciasno nadgarstki Harry'ego i przykuwając go do podłogi. — Tak lepiej. Od czego by tu zacząć? Ach, tak. Czekałem na ten moment bardzo długo. Możesz sobie wyobrazić? Trzy pełne lata, z których dwa spędziłem u twojego boku.

Snape wykrzywił pogardliwie wargi.

— Oczywiście przedtem nie wychodziłem w planach aż tak daleko. Szalała wojna i jedyne, co mogłem wtedy zrobić, to działać dla obu stron, udając, że jestem wierny tylko jednej. To było nawet całkiem proste. Dumbledore wierzył w miłość, więc wystarczyło go przekonać, że nawróciłem się po tym, jak Czarny Pan zabił Lily. Czarny Pan natomiast… — Snape potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie czymś ubawiony. — Nie, on nigdy tak naprawdę mi nie ufał. Ale byłem przydatny, wszak dzięki mnie miał dostęp do sekretów samego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Serce Harry'ego tłukło się w piersi jak oszalałe. Próbował zrozumieć wypowiedziane do niego słowa, ale nie potrafił. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko okaże się po prostu kiepskim żartem.

— Krótko po rozpoczęciu bitwy o Hogwart, Nagini dostała rozkaz ukąszenia mnie. Jak już wiesz, taki scenariusz nie był dla mnie wielkim zaskoczeniem i wcześniej zdążyłem się zabezpieczyć. Wystarczyło uwarzyć eliksir, który uaktywniłby się, gdybym został śmiertelnie zraniony, i wprowadził moje ciało w stan hibernacji. Oczywiście ty, przekonany że nie żyję, musiałeś zostawić mnie w tamtej przeklętej norze. Nawet przez myśl ci nie przeszło, żeby sprawdzić funkcje życiowe swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Niemniej dzięki temu mój późniejszy plan przebiegł zaskakująco pomyślnie. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak gryzły cię wyrzuty sumienia za ten incydent z chatą! Robiłeś wszystko, żeby mi to wynagrodzić; broniłeś przed Wizengamotem, a nawet pozwoliłeś u siebie zamieszkać. A ja przystałem na wszystko, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli chcę przetrwać, muszę trzymać się blisko Wybrańca. Było to jednak rozwiązanie krótkoterminowe. Dwa lata po wojnie procesy zakończyły się i mogłem odejść. Kupiłem nowy dom i ustanowiłem go nienanoszalnym.

Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem świat Harry'ego roztrzaskiwał się na milion drobnych odłamków. „Zaufałem ci, zaufałem, a to wszystko było tylko grą". Nie powiedział tego na głos, może po prostu nie potrafił. Słowa wgryzły się w jego serce i duszę, odbierając oddech.

— Teraz, kiedy nie ma Dumbledore'a ani Czarnego Pana, których musiałbym słuchać, kiedy nie zagraża mi ministerstwo magii, ani nie jestem wobec nikogo zobowiązany, wreszcie mogę zrobić to, czego _ja_ chcę. A możesz mi wierzyć, jest tego trochę. — Podszedł do Petunii i szarpnął ją za włosy, wyginając głowę do tyłu tak gwałtownie, że Harry obawiał się, że pęknie jej kręgosłup. Kobieta otworzyła usta do krzyku, ale będąc pod wpływem _Silencio_, nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. — Najpierw zacznę od ciebie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo musiałem powstrzymywać się, aby nie pojawić się tu zaraz po skończeniu wojny. Teraz zapłacisz za to, jak traktowałaś Lily. Mogła zginąć z różdżki Czarnego Pana, ale to ty się do tego przyczyniłaś, suko.

Nagle Snape puścił Petunię i podszedł do Harry'ego. Ten szarpnął się instynktownie do tyłu, ale łańcuch nie pozwolił mu się oddalić. Twarz mężczyzny zawisła kilka cali od jego własnej i poczuł na policzku łaskotanie ciepłego oddechu. Cichy, mroczny głos zabrzmiał tuż koło ucha.

— Wiesz, ile razy Czarny Pan karał mnie za uratowanie twojego żałosnego tyłka? Myślisz, że to było takie łatwe, wykonywać rozkazy Dumbledore'a, kiedy ty miałeś swoje życie za nic? Sprawiłeś, że każdy mój dzień był piekłem. Raz powiedziałeś mi, że to, co widziałeś w wizjach Czarnego Pana, było potworne. — Snape roześmiał się okrutnie, posyłając dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego. — Byłem jego sługą przez _dwadzieścia trzy _lata. Znam każdy rodzaj tortur, zarówno magiczny, jak i mugolski. Nie masz _najmniejszego_ pojęcia o potworności. Wkrótce jednak to się zmieni.

Harry ponownie szarpnął się, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej. Długie palce chwyciły go za włosy, wyginając jego szyję w podobny sposób jak ciotki Petunii i zmuszając, by spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy. Były czarne niczym noc i równie zimne.

— Wybraniec — wyszeptał Snape. — Czczony przez zaślepioną gawiedź, wspaniały auror, ulubieniec ministra… Ja jednak wiem, kim jesteś. Widziałem wszystko, co ukrywałeś przed swoimi jakże wiernymi przyjaciółmi. Zawierzyłeś mi każdy sekret, ujawniając swój wstyd i mrok.

Harry zacisnął usta tak mocno, że zbladły. Drżał na całym ciele, choć nie wiedział, czy bardziej z obrzydzenia czy wściekłości.

— Ty zdrajco… — wysyczał. — Ty podły kłamco…

— No proszę, to dość zabawne, czyż nie? Niemal przez całe swoje życie nie ufałeś mi i dopiero pod sam koniec wojny udało mi się cię przekonać, że jestem po jasnej stronie. — Na wargach Snape'a pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek. — Przecież przyszedłem wam z pomocą, prawda? Wysłałem łanię, przekazałem miecz, a w końcu dałem informację o ostatnim horkruksie. To dzięki mnie udało się wam pokonać Czarnego Pana. Gdyby nie ja wciąż błąkalibyście się po całej Anglii bez bladego pojęcia, jak zniszczyć cząstki jego duszy. Nie przewidziałeś jednak jednego. Myślodsiewnie kłamią. Powinieneś to wiedzieć po tym, jak Slughorn próbował zmodyfikować swoje wspomnienie. Sądziłeś, że działałem z rozkazów Dumbledore'a? Że _zabiłem_ go z jego własnych rozkazów? Klątwa była wystarczająco dobrze zamknięta w jego dłoni. Przeżyłby co najmniej następnych dziesięć lat. Wcale nie musiał wtedy umierać.

— TY SUKINSYNIE! DLACZEGO!? JAK MOGŁEŚ TO ZRO…!?

Krótkie _Silencio_ uciszyło go. Harry szarpał się, nie zważając na to, że sprawia sobie tym ból. Mocny uścisk na jego włosach nie zelżał ani trochę, ale nie czuł nic poza okropnym, palącym go poczuciem zdrady. Magia kłębiła się w jego ciele, szukając ujścia, ale kajdanki nie pozwoliły na jej uwolnienie.

— Pytasz, czemu? Zrobiłem to dla siebie. Życie, które wiodłem, nie można było nim nazwać. To była zaledwie marna egzystencja; od dnia od dnia, od zadania do zadania, od jednego rozkazu do kolejnego. Dumbledore był taki sam jak Czarny Pan. Jedyne, co go od niego odróżniało, to działanie po tak zwanej jasnej stronie. Kiedy więc pozbyłem się go, pozostało mi tylko pokierowanie wami oraz sprawienie, żebyś mi zaufał i poszedł na swoją własną śmierć. I udało mi się to, nieprawdaż? Byłem w tym tak dobry, że nawet rozłożyłeś przede mną nogi, niczym zwykła dziwka.

Harry splunął mu w twarz.

Snape starł ślinę z policzka i wysyczał:

— Czas pokazać ci twoje nowe zakwaterowanie, mój kochany.

Następnie, wpijając palce w przedramię, zaciągnął go do piwnicy. Była opróżniona ze wszelkich przedmiotów, tak jakby już wcześniej przygotowano ją na więzienną celę. Snape bezceremonialnie popchnął go i Harry upadł, raniąc się o cementową podłogę. Okulary spadły mu z nosa i roztrzaskały się. Po chwili drzwi się zamknęły. Został sam.

Wkrótce z parteru rozległy się krzyki.

~oOo~

Harry spodziewał się, że umrze szybko. W końcu Snape obiecywał tortury, a jeśli to, co mówił, było prawdą, jego ciało zostanie zniszczone poza jakąkolwiek możliwością naprawy. Tak więc leżał skulony na podłodze, czekając na przybycie swojego przyjaciela, kochanka, a teraz także kata. Maleńkie, zabrudzone okienko nie przepuszczało wiele światła, ale przynajmniej dzięki niemu potrafił odróżnić dzień od nocy. Kiedy nadchodził świt, mrok rozjaśniał się i Harry potrafił zobaczyć własne dłonie. Sekunda mijała za sekundą, minuta za minutą, godzina za godziną, a on wciąż czekał, wsłuchując się w najmniejsze szmery; stukot obcasów czy skrzypnięcie drzwi.

Minęły trzy dni, a Snape nie przyszedł. Żołądek Harry'ego skręcał się z głodu, ale najgorsze było obezwładniające go pragnienie. Czuł je każdą komórką ciała, każdym nerwem. Wkrótce przestał nawet zwracać uwagę na chłód piwnicy czy fetor unoszących się w powietrzu fekaliów.

Kiedy już myślał, że umrze z odwodnienia zamiast tortur, usłyszał trzask otwieranych drzwi. W następnej chwili smród zniknął, a pomieszczenie rozświetliła kula magicznego światła. Przez moment Snape po prostu stał w progu i obserwował, jak Harry leży na podłodze, będąc zbyt słabym, by się poruszyć.

W końcu w ciszy rozbrzmiał stukot butów. Kiedy był blisko, Harry uchylił powieki. Snape kucnął, a obok położył tacę. Natychmiast przyciągnęła jego wzrok; stał na niej dzban pełen wody oraz talerz pieczonych kiełbasek i świeżych bułek. Próbował się podnieść, ale nie potrafił. Wyciągnął dłoń, starając się ją dosięgnąć, ale leżała zbyt daleko. Zamknął oczy, czując, jak w jego piersi budzi się szloch.

Snape napełnił szklankę, a następnie uniósł jego głowę, jakby należała do szmacianej lalki. Nie protestował. Nie miał siły protestować. _Nie chciał_ protestować, bo wiedział, że za chwilę będzie mógł ulżyć spierzchniętym wargom. Pił łapczywie, ale żaden łyk nie przynosił ulgi, żadna ilość wody nie była w stanie go nasycić. Nawet kiedy Snape zaczął go karmić, nie potrafił zdobyć się na pełne odczucie swojego upokorzenia. Myślał tylko o tym, by przetrwać.

Kolejnego dnia Snape bez słowa przynosił jedzenie i wodę, po czym patrzył, jak Harry, jeszcze wciąż zbyt słaby, czołga się ku tacy. Jednak wieczorem coś się zmieniło.

Snape wpadł do piwnicy, krzycząc w szale i nazywając go Jamesem. Zaklęciem pozbawił go wszystkich ubrań, szydząc z jego ciała, i pobił w zwykły, mugolski sposób. Czasami klamra od skórzanego paska zostawiała na jego skórze krwawe szramy, czasami kopniak, zbyt mocno wymierzony, łamał kości. W końcu Snape zacisnął palce na jego gardle. I kiedy Harry dusił się, patrząc mu oczy, widząc buzująca wściekłość na potwornie wykrzywionej twarzy, widział też, jak grymas znika zastąpiony przez konsternację. Snape puścił go i zamrugał, po czym potrząsnął głową. A następnie, tak po prostu, wstał i odszedł.

Chwilę potem Harry stracił przytomność.

~oOo~

Leżał na miękkim materacu. Ktoś dotykał jego poranionego ciała, ale nie sprawiało mu to bólu. Delikatne muśnięcia koiły, przynosząc błogie ciepło. W powietrzu unosił się słodkawy zapach maści. Otworzył oczy. Biały sufit, nie ciemność piwnicy. Harry poruszył głową i natychmiast syknął. Czyjeś palce zatrzymały się na moment, lecz po chwili wznowiły swoją pracę.

— Cieszę się, że wreszcie odzyskałeś przytomność — dobiegł go głos Snape'a.

Harry westchnął i zamknął oczy. Nie chciał oglądać zniszczeń, jakich Snape dokonał, patrzeć, jak go leczy, by później skazać na kolejne cierpienia. Pragnął zaprotestować. Gdyby miał choć cień nadziei, że zostanie wysłuchany, powiedziałby: „nie dotykaj mnie, proszę, już więcej nie dotykaj mnie".

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — wychrypiał.

— Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli — powiedział spokojnie Snape.

— Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? Miałeś swoją zemstę. Mogłeś pozwolić mi umrzeć.

— Nie chcę twojej śmierci.

— Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć _jeszcze_ — odparł Harry gorzko.

— Nie — zaprzeczył Snape, potrząsając głową. Nagle zatrzymał się i utkwił w Harrym uważny wzrok. — Chcę wiedzieć kto.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a ze zmęczeniem, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

— Kto… co?

— Kto cię tak pobił.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z niedowierzania. Czy to jakaś nowa gra czy Snape po prostu oszalał?

— Ty sam! Własnymi rękami!

Snape pokręcił głową.

— Nie myśl, że żartem wymigasz się od odpowiedzi. I nie ruszaj się, bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Chyba nie chcesz, żebym cię związał?

— Gdzie są Dursleyowie? Co z nimi zrobiłeś?

Snape zamarł i spojrzał na niego autentycznie zdziwiony.

— Zakon zabrał ich w bezpieczne miejsce, choć ja oczywiście musiałem być w tym czasie u boku Czarnego Pana. — Zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął różdżkę. Harry wzdrygnął się. Oczekiwał klątwy i kolejnego bólu, ale zamiast tego rozbrzmiała inkantacja diagnostycznego zaklęcia. Po chwili Snape oświadczył: — Musiałeś uderzyć się w głowę. Co prawda nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu, ale u podstawy czaszki znajduje się spore stłuczenie.

Harry milczał, wgapiając się w sufit. Wyglądało na to, że obudził się w kolejnym koszmarze.

~oOo~

Po podaniu eliksirów Harry większość dnia przespał. Budził się tylko wtedy, gdy przynoszono mu tacę z jedzeniem. Pomimo ogromu zniszczeń jego ciało szybko się goiło, a regularne posiłki i nieograniczony dostęp do napojów pozwoliły na odzyskanie sił. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że jeszcze dobę temu umierał.

Snape wciąż zachowywał się dziwnie, lecz nie w ten swój psychopatyczny sposób. Był miły, dbał o niego, a nawet pozostawiał go bez nadzoru. Harry zastanawiał się, czy właśnie doświadcza jakiegoś nowego, pokręconego rodzaju zemsty — okazania troski i zasiania wątpliwości tylko po to, by później zadana krzywda bolała jeszcze bardziej.

Rano Snape oznajmił mu, że powinien spędzić w łóżku jeszcze jeden dzień. Potem podał mu eliksir, po którym od razu zasnął. Teraz jednak Harry leżał całkowicie rozbudzony i od dłuższego czasu wsłuchiwał się w panującą w domu ciszę. Czy Snape gdzieś wyszedł? Zamknął drzwi czy i tym razem zostawił je otwarte?

Harry postawił stopy na podłodze. Poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy, a niedawno pęknięta piszczel zamrowiła. Mimo to podszedł do drzwi. Nacisnął klamkę. Ustąpiły.

Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał.

Cisza.

Wyszedł na korytarz.

Pusto.

Zszedł po schodach, starając się uważać, by żaden ze stopni nie skrzypnął. Parter też wyglądał na opuszczony. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie jest Snape i nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Dopadł do frontowych drzwi i odblokował zasuwki. Na wieszaku wciąż wisiały klucze. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape tak po prostu je tu zostawił. Czując uderzenie adrenaliny, przekręcił klucz w zamku i szarpnął za klamkę.

Drzwi nie otworzyły się.

Harry przeklął siarczyście. Był głupi, spodziewając się, że to będzie takie proste i wyjścia nie zostaną magicznie zabezpieczone. Bez różdżki nie wydostanie się, chyba że Snape o czymś zapomniał.

Nie tracąc czasu, pobiegł do tylnych drzwi.

Zamknięte.

W desperacji naparł na nie całym ciałem, próbując je wyważyć. Ani drgnęły.

Przeszedł szybko do salonu. Chwycił pled leżący na kanapie i owinął go wokół ramienia oraz zaciśniętej pięści. Podszedł do okna i z całej siły zamachnął się. Rozległ się głęboki, podobny do gongu dźwięk. Obca magia rozeszła się po tafli okna niczym fala na wzburzonej wodzie. Szyba zadrżała, ale nie pojawiło się na niej ani jego pęknięcie.

— Nie… — Ponownie uderzył, jeszcze mocniej niż poprzednio, prawie kalecząc dłoń. Szyba jednak wciąż pozostała nietknięta. — Nie, nie, nie…

Harry przełknął gorycz. Snape naniósł osłony. Nie tylko go tu zamknął, ale naniósł cholerne osłony na cały dom.

Nagle jego spojrzenie padło na kredens. Dawno wyblakłe wspomnienie wróciło do niego, obiecując niespodziewane rozwiązanie. Gorączkowo zaczął otwierać szafki. Gdzie to jest? Gdzie to jest? Od kiedy pamiętał, na jednej z wyższych półek wuj Vernon trzymał broń, jak sam mówił: „na wszelki wypadek". Harry natrafił na pościel i obrusy, parę starych kaset video i elektronicznych sprzętów, a także pudło pełne rodzinnych zdjęć. Przetrząsnął wszystko. Nie było jej.

Usłyszał kroki.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie. W progu salonu stanął Snape. Ostre rysy twarzy wykrzywiły się w pogardzie, ale też odrobinie rozbawienia. W ręku trzymał wycelowaną różdżkę. Harry cofnął się, aż jego plecy zderzyły się ze ścianą. Gorączkowo poszukiwał jakiegoś wyjścia, ale nie miał szans uciec ani walczyć. Był niczym zaszczute, zamknięte w klatce zwierzę.

Zamknął oczy. Starał się opanować swój płytki oddech i drżenie ciała — przygotować na nieuchronne.

Snape zbliżał się do niego. Każdy kolejny krok rozbrzmiewał coraz wyraźniej.

— Harry Potter kulący się jak tchórz. Ten obraz jest godny zapamiętania. Kto by pomyślał, że po kilku dniach głodu i zamknięcia w piwnicy stracisz odwagę, by patrzeć mi w twarz. Jak widać, sława to nie wszystko, czyż nie? — Ostatnią siłą woli Harry zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i w tym samym momencie kpiący uśmiech zaczął powoli znikać. To było jak metamorfoza lub układanka, gdzie mięśnie twarzy są jej częściami. Sekunda po sekundzie pogarda przeistaczała się w zmartwienie. — Zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w dół. Knykcie prawej ręki, tej, którą próbował stłuc okno, były sine i opuchnięte. Severus westchnął i z kieszeni szaty wyciągnął mały słoiczek.

— Usiądź na kanapie. Trzeba to wyleczyć.

Harry zmusił mięśnie do posłuszeństwa i poddał się zabiegom Snape'a, próbując cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. Jeszcze chwilę temu był pewny, że Snape rzuci na niego _Crucio_, a teraz wmasowywał balsam w jego dłoń i nawet słowem nie wspomniał o próbie ucieczki. Nie zapytał też, czemu nie leżał w łóżku, skoro powinien.

Gdy mężczyzna skończył, zakręcił słoiczek i udał się do kuchni. Po chwili rozbrzmiał brzęk garnków. Harry siedział tam, gdzie go Snape zostawił, nadal starając się pojąć, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. W końcu usłyszał wołanie na obiad. Czując głód, udał się do kuchni, bo jaki miał inny wybór?

Posiłek przebiegał w ciszy. Od ciągłego napięcia rozbolały go plecy. Ignorował to — podobnie jak starał się ignorować obecność Snape'a — i skupił się na swoim talerzu. Nagle poczuł koszmarne ukłucie ponad prawą łopatką. Nie zdążył powstrzymać syku.

Snape wstał raptownie i Harry zamarł.

Mężczyzna okrążył stół, po czym stanął tuż za jego krzesłem. Kilka długich, potwornie długich sekund minęło na niepewności i oczekiwaniu czegoś strasznego.

W końcu dłonie dotknęły jego ramion. Koło ucha usłyszał szept:

— Rozluźnij się.

Smukłe palce zaczęły naciskać napięte mięśnie. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i próbował opanować zszargane nerwy.

~oOo~

Po kolacji Snape przeszedł do salonu. Mimo ciepłego lata rozpalił w kominku ogień. Następnie usiadł w fotelu, rozłożył „Proroka Codziennego" i pogrążył się w jego lekturze. W tej chwili zachowywał się, jakby Harry w ogóle nie istniał.

Harry wiedział, że gdy został zakuty w adamantowe kajdanki, praktycznie stracił szansę na ucieczkę z magicznie zabezpieczonego domu. Nie chciał jednak zdawać się na ślepy los, mając nadzieję, że Snape zmieni plany odnośne zemsty. Cicho przeszukał cały dom, ale nie znalazł nic, czego mógłby użyć w walce. Wszystkie kuchenne szafki zablokowano, lustra w łazience zaczarowano przeciw tłuczeniu, a po pistolecie wuja nie było śladu.

Na Dursleyów natknął się w jego dawnej sypialni. Siedzieli przyciśnięci do siebie na niewielkim łóżku, zapewne zbyt przestraszeni, by robić coś więcej poza czekaniem na ratunek bądź cud. Z początku Harry obawiał się, że zastanie tylko ich martwe ciała. Przecież słyszał ich krzyki i błagania po tym, jak zamknięto go w piwnicy. W tamtej chwili wątpił, że Snape pozwoli im przeżyć. Dursleyowie nie chcieli odpowiedzieć na zadane przez niego pytania, a może po prostu zbyt bali się wypowiedzieć na głos to, co zrobił z nimi Snape. Harry nie potrafił zdobyć się na współczucie, ale starał się im pomóc. Po wstępnych oględzinach stwierdził, że ich życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo — nie znalazł oznak odwodnienia ani głodówki, tylko kilka stłuczeń i siniaków oraz wyraźne zmęczenie w wyniku braku snu. Choć niewiele mógł zrobić, obiecał im, że przynajmniej spróbuje trzymać Snape'a od nich z dala oraz co jakiś czas będzie sprawdzał, czy czegoś nie potrzebują.

~oOo~

Kolejne dwa dni przypominały jazdę kolejką górską w najbardziej dziwacznym i niebezpiecznym miasteczku świata. Snape już nigdy nie wpadł w szał tak jak wtedy, gdy go pobił, ale jego zachowanie zmieniało się w najbardziej niespodziewanym momencie. Harry nigdy nie potrafił przewidzieć, czy za chwilę nie oberwie _Crucio_ i nie zostanie zamknięty w piwnicy. Starał się jednak grać w grę Snape'a — czy cokolwiek to było — i zachowywać odpowiednio do sytuacji. Nie stawiał mu się, gdy przykuwał go do podłogi, by następnie upokorzyć w jakiś wymyślny sposób lub zadać ból. Po prostu czekał, aż wściekłość ustanie. Kiedy natomiast Snape z uśmiechem zapraszał go do wspólnego posiłku, Harry siadał przy stole i jadł razem z nim, rozmawiając czasami o błahostkach, a czasami o wojnie.

Właśnie z tych rozmów odkrył pewną prawidłowość. Wyglądało na to, że życie Snape'a podzieliło się na dwie części — sprzed wojny i po niej. Gdy pojawiał się Dobry Snape — jak to go zaczął w myślach nazywać — zachowywał się tak, jakby Voldemort wciąż żył i nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że Harry nosi adamantowe kajdanki oraz spędzają razem wakacje u Dursleyów. Zły Snape natomiast miał świadomość powojennych wydarzeń oraz ich obecnej sytuacji, ale działał całkowicie irracjonalnie. Czemu użył zaklęć na jego wujostwie, zanim zabezpieczył dom przed wykryciem magii, ryzykując, że ministerstwo dowie się o popełnieniu przestępstwa? Czemu postanowił tu pozostać, zamiast zabrać go w jakieś ukryte, tylko mu znane miejsce? Kiedy urlop Harry'ego dobiegnie końca, jego nieobecność zwróci uwagę. Być może wkrótce Ron i Hermiona sami odkryją, że zaginął. A kiedy przetrząsną jego mieszkanie i stanowisko pracy, znajdą notatkę od Kate. Privet Drive będzie pierwszym miejscem, od którego zaczną poszukiwanie. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż zwali się tu cały tabun aurorów.

To spowodowało, że Harry znowu zaczął zastanawiać się, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w dniu zniknięcia Snape'a. Czy rzeczywiście odszedł z własnej woli? Czy to możliwe, że przez dwa lata Harry mieszkał z chorym psychicznie człowiekiem i niczego niepokojącego nie zauważył? I w końcu najważniejsze pytanie: czy cokolwiek z tego, co Snape powiedział pierwszego dnia jego uwięzienia, w ogóle było prawdą?

— Potrzebuję swojej różdżki — zaryzykował, uważnie obserwując reakcję Snape'a.

Dłonie, w których mężczyzna trzymał nóż i widelec, zamarły. Harry wstrzymał oddech. W nagle zapadłej ciszy dudnienie własnego serca zdawało się brzmieć strasznie głośno. Snape zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili jego czoło rozpogodziło się. W następnej sekundzie ponownie rozległ się brzęk sztućców.

— Nie widziałem jej. Sam musisz poszukać, choć następnym razem radziłbym ci pilnować, gdzie kładziesz swoje rzeczy.

Boże, musi jakoś się stąd wydostać i wezwać pomoc. Harry sam już nie wiedział, kto bardziej jej potrzebuje, on, Dursleyowie, czy Snape.

— Okej, a… mógłbyś mi to zdjąć?

Snape spojrzał na niego i przez długi czas studiował nadgarstki, na których znajdowały się dwie identyczne obręcze.

— To adamant, prawda?

Harry przytaknął.

— Przykro mi, ale nie umiem tego zrobić. Jestem mistrzem eliksirów, nie alchemikiem.

~oOo~

_Tydzień wcześniej…_

Aurorzy pojawili się na Privet Drive dokładnie siódmego dnia jego niewoli.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak dwie, tak różne osobowości Snape'a, były w stanie wspólnie działać przeciw ministerstwu. Dobry Snape ignorował wszystko, co działo się poza domem. Negocjatorzy zostawali odesłani z kwitkiem, a osłony były wystarczająco silne, aby nie udało im się od razu ich znieść czy przez nie przedostać. Zły Snape natomiast godził się na negocjacje, ale chyba tylko w celu zagrania aurorom na nosie. Nie poddał się. Nie zgodził się na wypuszczenie żadnego z Dursleyów, a tym bardziej Harry'ego. Nie postawił żądań, ani nie przystał na żadne warunki. Nigdy też nie pozwolił im wejść do domu. Wszelkie rozmowy prowadził przez kuchenne okno.

Harry znał protokoły postępowania. Wiedział, że w czasie pertraktacji Brygada próbuje metod przeniknięcia przez bariery bez ich likwidacji, a jednocześnie wyszukuje najsłabszych punktów, które mogliby wykorzystać do przyspieszenia erozji. Mimo to, w ciągu pierwszych trzech dni, nie znaleźli w zabezpieczeniach Snape'a ani jednej luki.

Wkrótce ponownie został zamknięty w piwnicy, ale przynajmniej tym razem Snape pamiętał, aby przynosić mu jedzenie i wodę. Tak więc Harry znowu czekał, odliczając czas według ściemnień i rozjaśnień małego okienka.

Czasami Snape przychodził tylko na chwilę i odchodził bez słowa. A czasami, i to było dużo gorsze od ciągłej niepewności, pojawiał się w tylko jednym celu. Snape miał rację. Harry nic nie wiedział o potworności. Był aurorem, a mimo to nie powiedziano mu, że istnieją zaklęcia, przy którym _Crucio_ wydawało się być aktem miłosierdzia. Nikt nie nauczył go, że te najokrutniejsze i najbardziej przerażające wcale nie muszą pozostawiać na ciele śladów. Snape mógłby go tak torturować w nieskończoność, dzień po dniu, miesiąc po miesiącu, a on nadal by żył. Jedynym jego wybawieniem, ratunkiem od wciąż powtarzającego się piekła, byłoby postradanie zmysłów. Wtedy pasowaliby do siebie. Obaj szaleni, obaj na siebie skazani. Może nawet nie czekałby na to długo, skoro już teraz, po tym jak Snape z nim kończył, Harry mógł tylko leżeć bez ruchu na zimnej podłodze i modlić się, by wszystko wreszcie się skończyło.

~oOo~

_Dzień wcześniej…_

Trzynastego dnia Snape go wypuścił. I wtedy wydarzenia przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót.

Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, Harry od razu wiedział, z którym Snape'em ma do czynienia. Mężczyzna nie chwycił go za włosy, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju, i nie szarpnął na środek piwnicy, by rozpocząć kolejną sesję tortur. Tego dnia po prostu stanął przed nim i wyciągnął dłoń. Harry posłusznie ujął ją i został podciągnięty do pionu. Następnie Snape położył rękę na jego plecach, lekkim naciskiem kierując go ku schodom. Mimo że gest był całkiem zwyczajny, mięśnie Harry'ego napięły się, a skóra paliła go w miejscu, którego dotknęły palce.

W kuchni czekała na nich kolacja. Stół zastawiono najlepszą porcelaną ciotki Petunii, a dwie wysokie świece w jego centrum rozprzestrzeniały łagodną poświatę. Kiedy Snape wskazał mu krzesło, Harry czuł rozpacz oraz potworne znużenie. Jak długo jeszcze będzie się to ciągnąć? Przez moment zapatrzył się w ciemność za oknem. Na zewnątrz panowała cisza, ale wiedział, że nawet teraz aurorzy nieprzerwanie obserwują dom.

Wieczór przebiegł na konwersacji o ich przyszłości, o tym, co zrobią, gdy procesy o śmierciożerstwo zakończą się i już nie będą zmuszeni przez cały czas przebywać w Londynie. Czasami Harry zaciskał palce na sztućcach, aż bielały mu knykcie. Kiedy to zauważał, rozluźniał je, ale ciężko mu było nad tym zapanować. Wszak dokładnie te same rozmowy prowadzili niewiele ponad rok temu. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie tymi sztućcami zabić Snape'a. Nóż, który trzymał, nie był ostry, ale wystarczał, by pokroić pieczone mięso. Widelec natomiast miał ząbki, z pewnością dałoby radę wydłubać nim oko. Może zdążyłby zaatakować, zanim zostałby unieruchomiony? Ocenił jednak, że nie miałby zbyt wielkich szans w walce z uzbrojonym w różdżkę Snape'em, więc porzucił zamysł morderstwa i kontynuował jedzenie. Mechanicznie operował swoimi potencjalnymi narzędziami zbrodni i wkładał kolejne kęsy do ust. Robił to tylko dlatego, by zmartwionym głosem nie zapytano go, czy nie jest głodny albo czy jedzenie mu nie smakuje. Gdy Snape zachowywał się, jakby się o niego troszczył, Harry miał ochotę uderzyć go lub po prostu krzyczeć z bezsilności.

W końcu kolacja dobiegła końca i Harry pozwolił wyprowadzić się z kuchni. Może znowu wróci do piwnicy, a może wreszcie będzie mógł zasnąć na miękkim łóżku. W te nieliczne noce, gdy nie zamykano go, sypiał w pokoju Dudleya lub wujostwa. Zawsze jednak Snape przychodził i kładł się obok. Następnie otulał go ramieniem i przyciągał do siebie. Z początku Harry próbował się odsunąć, ale ramię zacieśniało się na nim w groźbie. Mógł więc jedynie leżeć bez ruchu, czując jednoczenie wściekłość i rozpacz.

Kiedy zatrzymali się w największej sypialni, Snape ujął czule jego dłoń i złożył pocałunek na jej wnętrzu.

— Harry, bądź ze mną dzisiaj, proszę.

Harry zamarł ze wzrokiem utkwionym w miejscu, które opuściły usta. Nie spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. Widział już wszystkie jego oblicza. Rzuć kości, okręć ruletką. Może zobaczysz wroga, a może przyjaciela. Weź karty, sprawdź, kto na ciebie czeka. Jeśli ci się poszczęści, będzie to jedynie niegroźny obłąkaniec, jeśli będziesz miał pecha, znajdziesz potwora. Mógł równie dobrze powiedzieć „tak", mógł zdecydować „nie" i nigdy nie wiedział, co przyniesie dane słowo, nigdy nie miał pewności, co nim zbudzi.

Próbował odnaleźć w sobie siłę, powiedzieć stanowczo: jesteś aurorem, aurorzy nie tchórzą. Stawałeś przed samą Śmiercią, więc gdzie teraz twoja odwaga? Czemu właśnie teraz się wahasz? Wszak to tylko jedno ustępstwo mniej, cena, którą musisz zapłacić za szansę wolności.

W końcu odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy wypowiadał następne słowa, jego głos brzmiał mocno i niezachwianie:

— Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś alchemikiem. Masz jednak talent i moc. Widzisz, ja wiem, jak zdjąć te kajdanki. — Snape spojrzał na jego nadgarstki zmieszany. Czy zapomniał, że nieprzerwanie od dwóch tygodni widniały na niej obręcze? Czy trzymając jego dłoń, nie poczuł pod palcami gładkiego metalu? — Znam inkantację. Wypowiesz ją dla mnie? Nie chcę ich mieć na sobie, gdy… Nie chcę, by przeszkadzały.

Snape przytaknął i wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Mówisz _Praecidi manicae_ i tworzysz jedną ósemkę.

— _Praecidi manicae._

Kajdanki opadły. Brzdęk adamantu rozległ się dźwięcznie po pokoju. Choć magia Harry'ego nigdy go nie opuściła, dopiero teraz mógł poczuć ją naprawdę. Przez chwilę prawie zatracił się w niej, zapominając, na co się zgodził i dlaczego.

Po chwili długie palce zaczęły metodycznie odpinać guziki jego koszuli. Harry potrafił tylko stać bez ruchu, napięty, prawie jakby szykował się do walki. Z jakiegoś powodu jego ręce drżały. Jeszcze trzy guziki, jeszcze dwa, jeden. Koszula opadła z ramion. Na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, mimo że nie było zimno. Odpięcie zamka, szelest opuszczanych spodni. Wkrótce stał nagi.

Czuł na sobie ponaglający wzrok, cudze pragnienie wręcz wypalało na jego skórze ślady. Uniósł więc dłonie i powtórzył poprzednie czynności Snape'a. Starał się nie zauważać, że nie panuje nad własnymi rękami, że guziki wyślizgują się z palców, a zdjęcie ubrań zajmuje dwa razy więcej czasu.

Snape położył go ostrożnie na materacu. Dłoń pogładziła po policzku, a usta odnalazły usta. Przez chwilę było tak jak dawniej. Ten sam dotyk, zapach, czułe szepty. I można było zapomnieć, że te delikatne dłonie, które pieszczą z czcią i oddaniem, nie należą do człowieka, którego kochał. Zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o przeszłości, nie pamiętać o bólu, o dniach spędzonych w ciemności, krzywdzie doznanej z tych samych rąk.

Kiedy Snape w niego wszedł, Harry zapłakał. Mężczyzna zamarł i spojrzał przestraszony, jakby bojąc się, że niechcący go skrzywdził. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w niego, próbując znaleźć podpowiedź, co zrobił źle. A Harry, widząc to, czuł, jak jego serce zaciska się jeszcze mocniej. Boże, tak bardzo tęsknił… tak rozpaczliwie pragnął mieć z powrotem swojego Severusa, człowieka, któremu ufał, którego szanował, którego kochał.

Snape scałował łzy z jego policzków.

— Przepraszam.

Severus zawsze przepraszał. Nawet za to, co nie było jego winą, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, za co tak naprawdę przeprasza. Harry oplótł ręce wokół jego szyi i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Chciał tym dać znać, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć tak naprawdę nie było. Że nic go nie boli, choć miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz pęknie mu z żalu. W końcu pozwolił ukołysać się w najstarszym rytmie świata, poczuć przyjemność i po prostu zapomnieć.

Kiedy było po wszystkim, Harry czuwał, słuchając uspokajającego się oddechu. Pozostawiona na nocnym stoliku różdżka była na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale on wciąż czekał. Po kilku długich minutach miał już pewność. Snape zasnął.

Harry zacisnął palce na gładkim drewnie i ostrożnie wyswobodził się z oplatających go ramion. Wreszcie stanął przed Snape'em, celując w niego jego własną różdżką.

Mógł go zabić.

Teraz, kiedy Snape był całkowicie bezbronny, mógł go tak po prostu zabić. Ile to razy pragnął mu się odpłacić, dać posmakować własnego oręża, by doświadczył, jak to jest, gdy wciąż kroczy się na granicy. Dziś na przykład Snape mógł się wściec i znowu go skatować albo zlekceważyć jego słowa. Harry zostałby z niczym, stojąc w obliczu prośby, która za moment równie dobrze mogłaby stać się rozkazem. Jednak pomimo doznanych krzywd i narastającej w nim każdego dnia złości, nie potrafił tego zrobić.

Mężczyzna poruszył się, a jego dłoń powędrowała do miejsca, na którym Harry jeszcze kilka sekund temu leżał. Snape zamrugał, otwierając sennie oczy. Kiedy go zobaczył, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie i dezorientacja, jakby w ogóle nie rozumiał, dlaczego celuje w niego różdżką.

Dzisiaj ucieknie. Zanim jednak to zrobi, musiał dowiedzieć się prawdy.

— _Legilimens!_

Nie napotkał oporu. Zupełnie jakby Snape nigdy nie słyszał słowa „oklumencja". Obrazy przewijały się przed jego oczami, przypadkowe, bez połączeń, jak gdyby należały do kilku różnych osób. Harry cofnął się o miesiąc, potem o pół roku, potem o rok, ale wciąż wspomnienia nie miały żadnej spójności, żadnego logicznego początku i końca. Niektóre układały się w mozaikę niezwiązanych ze sobą elementów: zima, piknik, noc, ciepło słońca. Inne zaś zaczynały się w jednym miejscu, a kończyły w całkowicie innym. Snape spacerujący po Londynie, a następnie patrzący na swój kociołek. Snape szykujący się do snu, a następnie jedzący śniadanie. W końcu Harry przeszedł dalej, do dni, w których ze sobą mieszkali. Zatrzymał się, gdy jeden z obrazów z jakiegoś powodu wciąż powracał.

Dziennik. Snape pochylony nad blatem biurka. Jego brwi były zmarszczone w koncentracji, a końcówka orlego pióra aż skrzypiała od gwałtowności kreślonych na papierze słów.

_14.02.2000 r. Dziś znalazłem w swoim laboratorium eliksir. Była to śmiertelna i praktycznie niewykrywalna trucizna. Używa się jej tylko wtedy, gdy chce się popełnić morderstwo. Nie pamiętam, żebym go warzył. Nie wiem, czemu go uwarzyłem…_

_23.02.2000 r. Wczoraj Harry zapytał mnie, co robiłem przez cały dzień. Mieliśmy pójść na kolację do Arcon Hause. Czekał na mnie, a ja nie przyszedłem. Skłamałem, że nagle wezwano mnie do Św. Munga. Bo co miałem mu powiedzieć? Że nie wiem? Że nie pamiętam?_

_3.02.2000 r. Sprawdziłem swoją krew na obecność toksyn. Wyniki zszokowały mnie. Czemu tego nie przewidziałem? Czemu nawet nie pomyślałem, by sprawdzić to wcześniej?_

_12.03.2000 r. Od kilku dni pracuję nad opracowaniem odtrutki. Wszystko na nic. Minął zbyt długi czas, od kiedy jad Nagini zmieszał się ze składnikami eliksiru hibernacyjnego. Samo ich połączenie nie zaszkodziłoby, gdyby nie późniejsze leczenie zastosowane w Św. Mungu. Wiedzieli! Bydlaki wiedzieli, że większość mistrzów modyfikuje recepty. Może mieli nadzieję, że zdechnę. Byłoby o jednego śmierciożercę mniej…_

_16.03.2000 r. Dumbledore wiedziałby, co robić. Brakuje mi jego rad. Z migotliwym błyskiem w oczach zapewne by powiedział: „Kochany chłopcze, z każdej sytuacji jest jakieś wyjście". Ja skrzywiłbym się i milczał, ale w głębi duszy byłbym wdzięczny. On zawsze miał siłę, której ja nigdy nie posiadałem._

_8.04.2000 r. Próbuję odkryć, czemu mam zaniki pamięci. Zacząłem co godzinę zapisywać wydarzenia. Luki w notatniku pokrywają się z lukami w pamięci. Zapominam, że miałem pisać?_

_10.04.2000 r. Rzuciłem zaklęcie, by mi przypominało o napisaniu w notatniku. Luki wciąż się pojawiają._

_1.05.2000 r. Nie pamiętam ostatniego tygodnia._

_22.05.2000 r. Dzisiaj wykrzyczał mi w twarz, że go uderzyłem. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nie wiem, jak do tego doszło i nie chcę wiedzieć. Obiecałem, że to nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Wybaczył mi. Jest dla mnie za dobry. Nie zasługuję na niego._

_11.06.2000 r. Nie mogę go narażać. Skrzywdzę go. _

_15.06.2000 r. Dziś kupiłem dom. Jego piwnica idealnie nadaje się do pracy. Będę mógł bezpiecznie przygotować eliksir. Musi mi się udać. Wezwę znanych warzycieli, zaciągnę do współpracy nawet Flamela, jeśli będzie to konieczne._

_30.06.2000 r. Opuściłem go._

Wspomnienie rozwiało się, a w jego miejsce pojawiła się rzeczywistość; Snape drżący na całym ciele, z trudem łapiący oddech. _Jego Severus_. Harry poczuł coś mokrego na policzkach. Kiedy dotknął twarzy, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że były to łzy. Roześmiał się — prawdziwie, radośnie, z ulgą.

~oOo~

_Dziś…_

Na ściennym zegarze Dursleyów wybiła północ. Zanim rozbrzmiało ostatnie z dwunastu uderzeń, Harry już wiedział, co należy zrobić. Nie może im wydać Snape'a. Jest byłym śmierciożercą i uwięził aurora, samego Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli wejdą do domu, a Snape będzie się bronić, zabiją go.

Musi do niego dotrzeć, musi namówić go do współpracy.

Harry opuścił różdżkę. Uważnie go obserwując, przybliżył się do łóżka. Na czole mężczyzny perliły się krople potu i wciąż ciężko oddychał po inwazji na swój umysł, jednak powoli zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Kiedy w końcu otworzył zaciśnięte powieki, Harry zapytał:

— Wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy?

Snape rozejrzał się po pokoju i zmarszczył brwi.

— Nasza sypialnia.

Harry skrzywił się, ale po chwili zmusił wargi do lekkiego uśmiechu.

— To pokój Dursleyów. Jesteśmy w ich domu. Pamiętasz, jak pomagałeś mi ich tu sprowadzić? Strasznie tego dnia narzekałeś, że musisz tracić swój cenny czas dla takich typków jak oni.

Przez chwilę Snape zastanawiał się nad jego słowami.

— Petunię i Vernona?

— Tak.

Potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, nie pamiętam. Kiedy to było?

Harry westchnął. Będą musieli popracować nad tym później.

— Za chwilę wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Ale najpierw… — Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając ich ubrań. Nie będą przecież paradować nago. — Masz, załóż to.

Wkrótce, trzymając mocno różdżkę na wypadek, gdyby wróciła sadystyczna wersja Snape'a, zaprowadził go do salonu. Tam poprosił, by usiadł w fotelu. Nadal nie spuszczając go z oczu, podszedł do okna i zawołał:

— Ron!

Po kilku sekundach w świetle latarni dojrzał rudą czuprynę. Twarz jego przyjaciela była blada, a ciemne kręgi wyraźnie odznaczały się pod oczami. Ron powiedział coś do towarzyszących mu aurorów, na co Seamus, który stał obok, skinął głową. Następnie ruszył w kierunku domu.

— Stary, wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest? Gdzie Snape?

Harry nie tracił czasu, by odpowiedzieć. Od razu przeszedł do sedna sprawy:

— Ron, musisz mnie wysłuchać, to bardzo ważne. Severus nie jest sobą. Po Wielkiej Bitwie podali mu niewłaściwe eliksiry. To one są powodem jego zachowania.

Ron spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Tak ci powiedział Snape? Przecież od bitwy minęły trzy lata, to nie ma sensu.

Harry zacisnął dłonie na ramie okna.

— Wiem, że nigdy go nie lubiłeś i nie podobało ci się, że byliśmy razem, ale ja wiem, co mówię. Widziałem to w jego wspomnieniach!

— Jak?

— Zdobyłem różdżkę. Użyłem _Legilimens_.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Natychmiast stamtąd wyjdź. Nie wierz w to, co ci pokazuje. On oszukiwał samego Voldemorta, a potem oszukał także nas. Nie widzisz tego?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, musisz mi zaufać, proszę. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby coś mu się stało. On potrzebuje magomedyka, kogoś, kto zna się na urazach umysłu. Nie może w tym stanie trafić do Azkabanu!

— Nigdy nie przestałeś go kochać, prawda?

Pytanie pojawiło się tak niespodziewanie, że przez chwilę Harry potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w swojego przyjaciela.

— Nigdy. Nadal kocham go całym sercem.

Ron westchnął ciężko wyraźnie zmęczony.

— Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, Harry? Nie możemy go tak po prostu puścić.

— Spróbuję do niego dotrzeć. Już teraz jest bardziej sobą. Na pewno uda mi się go przekonać, żeby dobrowolnie się poddał. Przedtem też uwolnię Dursleyów. Jednak musisz mi obiecać, że nie zrobicie mu krzywdy. Chcę mieć pewność, że wezwiecie pomoc specjalisty.

Ron nie wyglądał na przekonanego i chętnego pozwolić Snape'owi uniknąć więzienia.

— Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Kiedy Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi, wiedział, że musi zrobić coś więcej. Odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do Snape'a. Mężczyzna siedział w fotelu, wyglądając na zagubionego, jakby nie był pewny, co tu robi i dlaczego.

Harry klękną przed nim i jedną ręką ujął jego dłonie.

— Ja, Harry Potter, przysięgam tobie, Severusie Snapie, że nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. — Z wycelowanej różdżki wydobył się cienki języczek jasnego płomienia i owinął się wokół ich dłoni, tworząc ognisty łańcuch. — Przysięgam chronić twoje życie kosztem własnego i obronić cię przed więzieniem i niesprawiedliwym osądem. — Z różdżki wystrzelił kolejny promień i połączył się z poprzednim. — Przysięgam zapewnić ci pomoc magomedyczną i obiecuję zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, abyś odzyskał dawne zdrowie. — Trzeci promień dołączył do pozostałych. — Czy przyjmujesz moją przysięgę?

Harry zacisnął palce na dłoniach Snape'a, prosząc go tym gestem, by odpowiedział.

— Przyjmuję.

Ognisty łańcuch zbladł, aż w końcu całkowicie zniknął. Harry wypuścił długi oddech. Zrobione. Teraz aurorzy nie będą mieli wyjścia. Jeśli zechcą zabić czy zabrać Snape'a, najpierw będą musieli skazać go na śmierć.

~oOo~

Uwolnił Dursleyów, tak jak Ronowi obiecał. Byli wystraszeni, ale posłuchali go i oddali się w ręce aurorów. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły i został ze Snape'em sam, Harry usiadł z nim na kanapie i zaczął opowiadać o czasach, gdy byli razem. Chciał tym sprowadzić swojego Severusa, sprawić, aby tamte obce wersje jego „ja" zostały stłumione. Tak więc wytłumaczył mu, czego dowiedział się z jego wspomnień, pragnąc, by przypomniał sobie, jak pisał w swoim dzienniku. Pragnąc, aby wreszcie _zrozumiał_, co naprawdę działo się, kiedy tracił pamięć. Nie spieszył się z rozmową — zatrzymywał się, gdy widział, że coś jest dla Snape'a niejasne, lub spokojnie odpowiadał na zadane pytania. Chciał mieć pewność, że gdy wyjdą z domu, wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na błąd.

Po raz pierwszy od momentu uwięzienia miał wrażenie, że towarzyszy mu prawdziwy Severus. Nie była to jego zła ani dobra wersja, ani też żadna z pośrednich mieszanek, z jakimi do tej pory miał do czynienia. Ten Severus myślał najlogiczniej i wydawał się być zdezorientowany, jakby rozumiał, że sytuacja, w której się znajdują, nie jest normalna.

W końcu Harry zdecydował, że nadeszła właściwa chwila.

— Teraz stąd wyjdziemy, dobrze? Staniesz za mną, tak, aby nie mogli w ciebie wycelować. Upewnię się, że dowiedzą się o przysiędze i najpierw pozwolą, żeby zbadał cię magomedyk.

Coś jednak było niewłaściwego w tym, co powiedział, bo Snape skrzywił się i spojrzał na niego ze złością. Harry natychmiast cofnął się i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Kiedy mężczyzna zrobił krok w jego kierunku, ostrzegł go:

— Stój tam, gdzie jesteś. Jeśli będzie to konieczne, nie zawaham się cię przekląć.

Nagle Snape zatrzymał się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego ramiona drżały. Płakał?

Harry nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Przez chwilę tylko stał z uniesioną różdżką, wahając się. W końcu zbliżył się niepewnie.

— Severus?

Snape pokręcił głową, a jego ramiona zadrżały jeszcze gwałtowniej. Harry wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia.

— Proszę, odezwij się do mnie.

Kiedy Snape opuścił ręce, Harry zobaczył na jego twarzy szaleńczy uśmiech. W oczach tkwiły mu łzy, jakby nie potrafił opanować bezgranicznego rozbawienia. Trwało to jednak zaledwie sekundę, bo już w następnej dłoń z trzymaną różdżką została zmiażdżona w żelaznym uścisku. Harry szarpnął się do tyłu, ale Snape był od niego silniejszy. Uścisk wzmocnił się i przez moment obawiał się, że połamie mu palce. Nagle z różdżki posypały się iskry, a po nich purpurowe promienie, trafiając w ściany i okna. Szyby roztrzaskały się, zasypując ich gradem szkła. W desperacji Harry z całej siły wymierzył cios w twarz, ale Snape zdążył się zasłonić.

Wokół panował chaos. Kolejne promienie magii łamały meble, tłukły porcelanę, rozdzierały firanki, wypalały dziury w podłodze. Zdjęcia stojące na gzymsie kominka zajęły się ogniem. Harry szarpał się rozpaczliwie, próbując się wyswobodzić. W końcu obaj runęli na ziemię.

Snape przycisnął go swoim ciałem i wyszarpnął różdżkę.

_Przegrał._

Nagle rozległ się magicznie wzmocniony głos. Brygada, zaalarmowana toczącą się walką, postanowiła wysłać negocjatorów. Wciąż ciężko oddychając, Snape związał mu sznurem ręce. Następnie chwycił za ramię i zaciągnął do okna. Przez cały czas celował w niego różdżką, pokazując aurorom, że ma ich Wybrańca na celowniku i żeby nie próbowali żadnych sztuczek.

James Froster i Paul McKennzie zbliżyli się do okna. Harry dobrze ich znał, bo nieraz razem współpracowali. Zanim jednak zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, Snape odezwał się:

— Nie macie mi nic do zaoferowania, koniec negocjacji.

— Pozwolimy ci odejść, tylko wypuść zakładnika…

— Powiedziałem koniec negocjacji.

Paul zawahał się, ale James postanowił podjąć ostatnią próbę. Snape nie dał mu szansy. Zniżył różdżkę na brzuch Harry'ego.

— Skoro zwlekacie, może to przyspieszy waszą ewakuację.

W następnej sekundzie Harry wrzasnął, gdy potworny ból spowodowany tnącą klątwą przetoczył się przez jego ciało.

— W porządku! W porządku!

Harry nie wiedział, który z aurorów te słowa krzyknął. Jak przez mgłę widział Jamesa i Paula podnoszących ręce w geście kapitulacji i wycofujących się. Nie wiedział też, jak znalazł się na podłodze, pozostawiony by się wykrwawić.

Snape nie rzucił na niego zaklęcia, które zamknęłoby ranę. Jedynie usiadł w fotelu, elegancko krzyżując w kostkach nogi, i obserwował, jak umiera.

— Przyznam, że dłużej bym tu zabawił, ale stało się to już nieco nudne. Nie jesteś żadnym wyzwaniem, Harry Potterze. Myślałem, że będziesz walczył, a co zastałem? Dałeś się prowadzić niczym baranek na rzeź. Gdzie twoja siła? Gdzie duma? Wiesz, że zaplanowałem twoją śmierć? Umierałbyś długo i boleśnie, jednak nic nie zostało do złamania. Śmierć byłaby tylko śmiercią. To bardzo rozczarowujące. Niestety będę musiał zadowolić się tym, co jest.

Harry leżał skulony na boku, przyciskając do brzucha skrępowane sznurem ręce. Miał nadzieję, że choć trochę uda mu się zatamować krwawienie.

— Jak myślisz, James, długo minie, aż zginiesz? Czyż to nie jest wspaniała śmierć dla takiej kanalii jak ty?

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, który kontynuował:

— Dziś ładny dzień. Co myślisz o tym, by pójść na spacer? Moglibyśmy wpaść do Arcon House. Ostatnio serwują tam wspaniałe danie dnia.

Harry otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Snape rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia i wykrzyknął:

— Ty krwawisz! I co tu robisz na podłodze? — Klękną przy nim z różdżką w pogotowiu, ale wydawało się, że nie wie, co ma z nią zrobić. Ze wstydem wyznał: — Nie umiem zaklęć uzdrawiających.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i wyszeptał:

— Severusie, wróć do mnie. Potrzebuję cię.

Przez długi moment Harry obserwował, jak rozmaite emocje przetaczają się przez twarz Snape'a. W końcu zostały tylko dwie: przerażenie i rozpacz.

W następnej sekundzie hol wypełnił ogłuszający huk.

~oOo~

_Kilka dni później…_

Harry nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze, co wydarzyło się po tym, jak aurorzy wtargnęli do domu. Później powiedziano mu, że znaleziono go w salonie, całego zakrwawionego i krzyczącego o złożeniu Wieczystej Przysięgi. Swoimi słowami zaskoczył aurorów tak bardzo, że zatrzymali się.

Miał rację. Przysięgą dopiął swego. Nawet jeśli myśleli, że oszalał, nikt nie odważył się Snape'a skrzywdzić. Severus poddał się bez walki, najpierw jednak upewnił się, że Harry dostanie pierwszą pomoc. Zdziwienie aurorów nie miało końca, kiedy stało się jasne, że bardziej przejmował się tym, że Harry może umrzeć, niż faktem, że wszyscy traktują go jak przestępcę i najprawdopodobniej czeka go dożywocie w Azkabanie.

Początkowo mówiono o Harrym: syndrom sztokholmski, szok, przemęczenie. Wszystko zmieniło się po zeznaniach złożonych przed Wizengamotem i dostarczeniem dowodów w postaci wspomnień. Magomedyków odpowiedzialnych za leczenie Snape'a zwolniono i oskarżono o działanie na szkodę pacjenta oraz pośrednie przyczynienie się do wydarzeń na Privet Drive.

Snape'a zamknięto w specjalistycznej placówce, gdzie orzeczono, że feralne połączenie eliksirów wywołało dysocjacyjne zaburzenie tożsamości [1]. Po szczegółowym badaniu ustalono, że na tamten dzień posiadał aż sześć niezależnych od siebie osobowości, przy czym dwie były dominujące. Po diagnozie rozpoczęto prace nad oczyszczeniem jego krwi z toksyn.

Kiedy leczenie zaczęło przynosić skutek, Snape próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Stwierdzono depresję w wyniku stresu i zdruzgotania tym, co zrobił Harry'emu. Harry codziennie przychodził na oddział i codziennie musiał wracać do domu z niczym, bo Snape odmawiał przyjęcia jego odwiedzin. W końcu poprosił dyżurnego, aby przekazał kartkę, na której napisał:

„_Wybaczyłem Ci. Ty też pozwól sobie wybaczyć."_

Rok po wydarzeniach na Privet Drive Snape'a wypuszczono z placówki. Nie poprosił, by powiadomiono o tym jego najbliższych.

~oOo~

_18 sierpnia 2002_

— Dlaczego mnie nie zostawiłeś?

— Obiecałeś, że mnie nie opuścisz, a ja obiecałem, że nie pozwolę ci odejść.

* * *

**Koniec**

* * *

[1] Oczywiście w opowiadaniu tym zawarłam jedynie własne wyobrażenie, jak taka choroba mogłaby wyglądać. Nie mogłam zweryfikować swoich pomysłów, bo nie znam nikogo, kto byłby po studiach psychologicznych. Wiedzę na temat dysocjacyjnego zaburzenia tożsamości, a szczególnie o osobowości wielorakiej która najbardziej mnie interesowała, zaczerpnęłam z Internetu.

**_Będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz!_**


End file.
